


haikyuu x reader【nsfw one shot collection】

by koganegawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, NSFW, One Shot Collection, Other, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, all the good shit, rly rly dirty smut plz forgiv me im nasty, rly slow updates bc im a bad writer but never want to let u guys down, skirt!oikawa, some anal n stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganegawa/pseuds/koganegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mature/explicit rated one shots featuring reader inserts and various HQ characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hi everyone!  
i'll be starting a series of nsfw one shots featuring various haikyuu characters.  
i'll also be taking requests for male!reader inserts, and canon yaoi pairings, if you would rather read that instead of a female!reader insert. 

((((edit: will def write f// if u want yachi, kiyoki or saeko as well  
can also try gender-neutral pronouns, if u would like me to!!))))

please enjoy! all comments are appreciated! (๑✧◡✧๑)  
this story is also available on fanfiction.net & on my tumblr!

\--

**7/30/2015:** apologies for the delay, everyone! i've been busy working. i'll be posting some new chapters asap. don't give up on me!!   
**8/21/2015:** currently working on ushisjima chapter. about 40% finished with it right now.  
**4/17/2017:** im a shitty writer thats all i have to say  
**4/25/2017:** a REAL JUICY tendou satori one shot comin up ::::^)  
**1/12/2018:** u guy kno it take like a whole fuckin half a yr to update this???? im almost done wit chapter LOL


	2. reversed roles 【oikawa tooru】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa always stares at his girlfriend during class.  
> he can't help but admire her figure whenever in uniform.  
> she never quite understood his fascination with skirts.  
> she decides to find out for herself what's so sexy about a pesky lil' skirt.

inspired by this: 

[art work by hazeldrop @ tumblr](http://hazeldrop.tumblr.com/post/98318855705/help-i-cant-stop-thinking-about-oikawa)

**pairing:**   oikawa x female reader.  
**warnings:** slight submissive!oikawa, anal 

please enjoy! comments are greatly appreciated. message me for any requests!

 

 

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

 

 

Oikawa Tooru loved seeing (FN) (LN) in a skirt, especially in the school uniform.

His lustful eyes would wander over her body, tracing the curves and dips of her figure before resting upon her hips where the uniform skirt lay teasing him.

 

The said skirt was a daily reminder of what Oikawa wasn't able to see under the clothing during class time. Nonetheless the view was still great in its own.

 

Beneath the pleated green fabric stretched two limbs. Black knees socks covered her legs, but revealed plenty enough to tempt the king with the milky, smooth skin of her thighs. There were many occasions where the captain would catch himself staring at her during class time as he ignored the teacher's lecture.

 

Of course, (FN) was not oblivious to the stare of her class mate. Once a day he would repeat the same line to her, much to the distaste of his female fans.

 

**"(FN)-chan, that skirt looks best on you!"**

 

As days passed, the temptation had grown too big for the setter. Unafraid, Oikawa began act upon his desires and (F/N) would find herself within the janitor's closet once a week in between periods.

 

Sharing heated kisses and rasping out moans, the two had become very familiar with having sex within the setting of the dusty space.

 

His skilled fingers would work beneath her skirt, cupping her wet sex as his fingers kneaded through the damp fabric of her underwear, his thumb pressuring her pleasure button. He would push aside the flimsy material separating her from his erection, before plunging himself within her slick, tight opening. Each thrust was brought with power and the two would be panting, sweating as their bodies would grind feverishly against each other.

 

Whenever they fucked he never removed her skirt. She never quite understood why the article of clothing lulled him so, but she left it be. After all, it didn't stop the pair from having phenomenal sex.

 

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

 

When Oikawa Tooru awoke and readied himself for school, he followed his daily routine. The day was seemingly normal and didn't differ from any of those in the past few weeks. Nonetheless there was a churning feeling in his gut as he took his seat for class.

 

The usual actions were made by Oikawa. Every so often he would steal glances to the girl before him before carrying on. However as his gaze lingered longer upon her, he swallowed nervously when she turned to him with a mischievous look her lips upturned in a smirk.

 

_Okay, so. Something was definitely up._ He just wasn't sure of what.

 

His thoughts were reconfirmed as the day continued slowly. There was minimal interaction between the two and he felt a sigh of relief, mixed with frustration fall over him once the bell chimed, signalling the end to his school day.

 

The captain didn't manage to catch her before she slipped from the door. Somewhat deprived of his usual sexual interactions, he had left it alone and gone to practice incredibly irked.  _What was going on with her?!_

 

♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚♚

 

After a hard practice Oikawa was left by himself in the locker room. He had decided to stay behind a bit, much to the curiosity of his team mates.

 

His irritation was obvious during drills as the others would watch their captain serve. The accuracy of his hits resulted in the ball landing in unwanted areas despite the angry, raw power implanted in every hit.

 

Iwaizumi and the others had asked several times of his issues, but shrugged and left the setter be when he merely said,  **"It's nothing, Iwa-chan!"**  and faked a smile only to be smacked upside the head by the said member.

 

An exasperated came from the king before he undressed and left his clothes in his locker. As he went to shower, it was unnoticed that a figure had entered the boys' locker facilities. His original clothes had been snagged by the anonymous person before they replaced the garments with others.

 

During his shower Oikawa couldn't help but think of his girlfriend again as he furiously scrubbed his hair with shampoo before rinsing and turning off the water. He didn't want to ponder over it for now. He would simply ask her straight up when he had a chance.

 

The tall male grabbed his towel and dried off as he stepped back into the locker room toward his cubby. As he reached into his locker he dropped his towel in surprise before holding up the attire before him.

 

The girl's uniform?! Who took his clothes?! He couldn't go out like this, but he had no clothes! Come on... No underwear either?

 

Of course he was pissed, but what choice did he have but to wear the only clothing before him? Once done, he looked around and hollered out,

 

**"Alright! Where the hell are you? I want my clothes back. Come take your damn picture! Iwa-chan, Kindaichi?!"**

 

To his exclamation he was met by the familiar laughter of a feminine voice. (FN) stepped from her hiding spot, hand on her hip as she offered a smug smile to the bewildered young man. Before him stood the very girl who bugged him to no end that day wearing his male uniform, although the garb was rather loose upon her figure. His girlfriend did look cute in his clothes though.

 

**"(F-FN)?! What's the big idea?"**

 

**"That skirt looks best on you, Tooru,"** she purred playfully in return, ignoring his question as she stepped up to the male. Her fingers splayed across his chest before slipping down to his backside, over the skirt while cupping a handful of his ass.

 

He let out a quiet whine in response and smacked her hand away before frowning down to the girl, his arms crossed. With his eyebrows knit in frustration he sent (FN) a questioning look.

 

She chortled once more before placing her hand upon his thigh, skimming up the muscular limb. Her nimble fingers traced over the skin of his bare cock, teasingly twisting her hand around his shaft as she whispered into her ear.

 

**"I just wanted to see what my boyfriend would look like in a skirt, since you spend so much time enjoying it on me."**

 

Her hot breath sent waves down his spine his neck hairs pricking as he let out a quiet mewl in response, his cock twitching from her touch.

 

With her eyes narrowed playfully the shorter girl pressed herself to her lover, smiling as he reacted immediately and leaned in to catch her lips in a heated, long awaited kiss. Their tongues eagerly intertwined as the pair panted between kisses.

 

Oikawa was hungry and desperate, and (FN) could easily feel his need as his hands explored her covered body. He would grope and grab whatever he felt fit while pressing his now fully erect dick against her warmth, basking in the sound of her pleasured gasps.

 

Soon both their tops had been tossed carelessly to the floor, revealing the muscular chest of the setter and the ample breasts of the girl. She pressed her bust to his as they continued their hungry lip lock.

 

It was only until she heard a frustrated noise leave the king's mouth did they part from the kiss. He was impatient and antsy having skipped their usual quick sex session earlier and hurriedly tugged the pants from her waist, allowing them to pool at her ankles.

 

However as (FN) stepped from the garment and stood before him in his boxers she smiled sheepishly and took several paces away from the boy to admire her work. He wouldn't get to fuck her just yet.

 

With his back against the lockers, he stood there with heavily lidded eyes watching her as she stared at his state. Before her eyes Oikawa Tooru was a panting mess his lips swollen and wet, looking incredibly vulnerable.

 

Her gaze travelling lower his impressive cock stood proudly, lifting the material of the skirt up slightly to reveal the bottom half of his sex. He certainly looked delicious in a skirt.

 

**"You look so cute, Tooru... Let's see how it is from the back~"**

 

Soon the captain found himself pushed to the floor forcefully before he was positioned onto all fours. From the backside, (FN) marveled at how hot the male before her looked. His ass was pert in the air and his cock dangled in front of him.

 

Oikawa turned his head and was met by the wanton gaze of his girlfriend. His shy eyes returned to the floor in front of him, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he nearly got up until she pushed his back down.

 

**"D-Don't look, (F-FN)-chan! It's embarrassing!"**

 

Although Oikawa was often the one in charge during sex, he couldn't help but feel thrilled to be trying something so incredibly different. The excitement of being submissive and the dominance that radiated from the girl was one he didn't often see. On occasion she would act out on her aggressive needs, but never this extreme or to this extent.

 

**"Aw, don't worry, babe. You look absolutely delicious. I can't wait to ravish you,"** she said in a low tone as her fingers ran across his smooth cheeks.

 

He responded with a loud yelp when she give him a quick slap to the ass before laughing loudly.

 

**"(F-FN)!"**

 

Ignoring his whines she smiled widely at the red mark that slowly appeared before her. Her fingers continued to work around his rear end, one hand cupped at his balls massaging him gently as the other digit prodded his hole.

 

His eyes shot open in surprise and he squirmed a bit when he felt the unfamiliar intrusion of her index finger within him. Another whimper of her name and she simply chuckled before removing her hand from his backside.

 

Suddenly his jaws were forced open as she thrust three digits within his mouth, demanding him to suck. He hesitantly began to coat her fingers with his saliva, giving hard sucks as he stared up at her, his cheeks flush with color.

 

**"What a lewd expression, Tooru... Maybe I should do this more often,"**

 

She giggled and removed her hand from his mouth before returning to his rear. He continued to stare at her in his bent over form as she slid one finger within him, grinning deviously as the lubrication of his saliva now helped her enter him with ease.

 

His walls clamped around the invasion of her digits and he winced slightly as she slowly worked herself inside of him. Soon all three of her wet fingers were inside his hole, thrusting boldly as they curved within him to target his prostate. Oikawa began to cry out, his hips jerking in motion to her ministrations as she continued to ram at his sweet spot.

 

All too soon he nearly lost himself as his vision became spotty with white, his cock in a spasm as he suddenly came, hard and violently. The hot spurt of his release coated his torso and slowly dripped down the lines of his abdominals as he slid down, raising his ass and resting on his elbows while panting heavily.

 

Never had he touched himself in such a way, nor had he entered himself before. The feeling was entirely strange and new to him, but it had felt almost euphoric being fucked by her fingers in such a way. Where the hell did she learn to do that?

 

Oikawa was still recovering from his wild orgasm as (FN) busied herself with removing the final article of clothing that covered her. Once the boxers were gone she smiled and motioned for her lover to flip onto his back.

 

He obliged and watched as she wrapped her hands back around his cock, slowly pumping it as he began to grow hard once more. It was a good thing he had a crazy sex drive, other wise the young captain wouldn't be able to keep up with his partner.

 

**"It's your turn to pleasure me now, Tooru~"**

 

The girl crawled over him and straddled his hips as her wet sex was teasingly brushing past his erection. He could now feel how slick she was with juices just from pleasuring him alone. During that time he had nearly forgotten she hadn't received anything in return.

 

Her movements were slow and taunting as she reached back with her hand to grab his shaft, rubbing the head of his manhood over her sensitive nub. The movements were followed by her adorable moans of his name.

 

He wasn't sure how much more of her teasing she could take as his cock throbbed painfully against her slit. However her movements were swift as he was suddenly plunged within her hot cunt, her walls grasping his erection tight as he filled her completely. The sexual gratification followed quickly.

 

The two let out loud moans in relief as she began to rock herself against him before bouncing against his cock, the sounds of their skin slapping with every action. He cursed loudly as his head lolled back, mouth open as he cried out for her.

 

She returned his moan with her own noises. Forcefully the two moved in sync and Oikawa couldn't help but stare as her breasts moved with their thrusts. He placed one hand on her hips, gripping so tight that (FN) was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. The other hand grasped her breast, squeezing it and earning a gasp from her.

 

It wasn't long before the pair were reaching their limits. The king pulled himself from her, despite her whines of protest before he flipped them over, allowing himself to be on top of her and between her legs. Just as quickly as he stopped, his cock was rammed back inside her hole.

 

She screamed in reaction and reached up to grab his hair and he leaned down, lips forcefully pressed to hers. As the two sloppily kissed and sucked at each other's tongues, he continued to rut against her body, slamming into her with such ferocity that their climax would follow soon.

 

One arm held (FN)'s cheek as the other slipped between their legs. His thrusts became more erratic in the need to release and following his movements he slid his fingers beneath the hood of her clit, tweaking it and rubbing it in rough motions.

 

His actions caused her to break from the kiss and cry out as she quivered beneath him, her body reacting to his touches in an orgasm just as violent as his previous.

 

The feeling of her release was one that Oikawa relished in as he pounded into her, amazed at the feeling of her walls clenching around his cock while her juices slipped from her entrance after his thrusts. He soon was unable to hold back from his own orgasm as he climaxed a second time, filling her with his seeds and mixing them with hers as he rode out his peak.

 

Once the two were done, he slid himself out from her and nearly crushed her smaller body as he laid on her. The two breathed heavily against each other, sweaty from their shenanigans.

 

A small, breathless laugh came from (FN) as she lay beneath him, panting softly and closing her eyes.

 

**"Y-You should wear a skirt more often, Tooru..."**

 

He responded with an exhausted laugh of his own.

 

**"** **Shut up, (FN)-chan... You're the one who looks best in a skirt!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed it! don't forget to comment and review. i'm accepting requests and ideas!


	3. inexperience 【kageyama tobio】 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> although they have been dating for several months, kageyama doesn't seem to know the slightest thing about sex. after all, the only thing on his mind is almost always volleyball.  
> fed up with her pent sexual frustration, kageyama's girlfriend decides to the teach the young setter a thing or two.

[ **artwork by choppiri @ tumblr** ](http://choppiri.tumblr.com/post/46867966241/blushing-kageyama)

 

 

**pairing:**   innocent!kageyama x female!reader  
**note:** this will be a  _lime_ , not a lemon.

  
requested by **archive_nexus**.  
please enjoy! comments are greatly appreciated. message me for any requests!

 

* * *

 

 

╪═══════╪

 

Frustrated wasn't enough to describe the crabbiness felt by Kageyama Tobio's girlfriend. 

Although the two had been together for several months, Kageyama hadn't the slightest idea about the sexual needs of his girlfriend. Of course, she would never force anything upon the boy, but whenever she hinted her desires he didn't seem to catch on. 

After school (FN) would often attend Kageyama's practice if she wasn't busy with her own extracurricular activities, though it never helped the girl tame her needs. 

Why?

Because she could never take her eyes off the damned kid whenever he was practicing. 

(FN) found herself distracted from her homework, as she always was when she visited his practice. His body was something to marvel over, not that that was the sole reason for her dating him. The two simply had a strong attraction toward each other, psychologically and physically (though the physical aspect seemed to come more from her than him).  
  
Despite the raven haired boy smelling rather musky, he looked incredibly appealing when covered in sweat. The little beads of liquid glistened along his maturing muscles as he moved around. She could see the definition and toning on his muscles from the years of volleyball. He was rather slim but that didn't hide the work on his body that had been achieved through out his experience playing. Not only was toned, but he was tall. 

Her favorite thing was when Kageyama was getting ready to set. She loved how his biceps and triceps would flex whenever his arms bent and extended, pushing the ball forward. Man, her boyfriend sure was a looker despite his mean face.

Soon (FN) had altogether forgot about the homework sitting on her lap. She never took her eyes from the boy and she bit her lip, growing more excited as she watched him. To relieve the feeling pooling between her legs, she rubbed her thighs together. She didn't think she could wait any longer. Tonight was going to be the night.

 

╪═══════╪

 

**"Hey, Kageyama! Your girlfriend is here again!"** A yell came from Tanaka as he placed his hand over the black haired boy's head, messing up his hair. 

A loud laugh followed after his voice and soon the short libero had joined Tanaka to bother their junior. 

  
**"Man! How did a grumpy kid like you end up with a beautiful girl like her?"** Questioned Nishinoya as he looked between Kageyama and his girlfriend. Another gaggle of laughter came from the duo before the scolding of their captain signaled them to stop their teasing. 

Kageyama stole a quick look toward his girlfriend, his bangs hanging over his eyes as he blushed heavily and scoffed before returning to his position. He could handle the teasing since it was her face he would see at the end of the day.

 

╪═══════╪

 

**"Man! I can't believe Daichi-san held you guys inside for so long today!"**  complained (FN) as she latched her arm onto Kageyama's. The latter merely nodded at her complaints and shrugged as he walked down the street with her, bag on his opposite shoulder. He removed his arm from her hold before slipping around her smaller frame, smiling a bit.

 

**"It's okay, (FN)-chan, we get the weekend together now,"** he said softly as they neared her home.  She nodded her head in agreement and they entered the house together, heading for his bedroom. 

He set his things down before he gave her a slight wave as he gathered some clean clothes for a shower.

  
**"I'll be right back, okay?"** She gave another nod of her head before setting her own bag down and laying back against his bed. Just as she lay her head down she shot right back up in realization. This was her chance! 

 

╪═══════╪

 

A soft sigh escaped Kageyama's lips as he felt the hot water hit his tense muscles. Practice had been been no more difficult than the other days, and of course he had to deal with all his annoying team mates (mainly Hinata, Tanaka and Tsukishima). He felt himself relax under pressure of the shower. He stood there a while longer, wetting his entire body under the shower head as he closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts. 

The door was opened quietly and he didn't notice as his girlfriend slipped through the door. Her clothes had been shed quickly before she stepped into the shower.

His eyes snapped open and he jolted in surprise when he felt soft hands circle around him from behind. 

 

**"(F-F-FN)? What are you doing?"** Startled he turned to face her only to shout in surprise. He nearly lost his footing when he faced his back to her. His cheeks were on fire when he saw her. It didn't occur in his head that his girlfriend was naked before him. In fact he had never seen her nude before let alone had he thought about it, if at all. 

 

**"Taking a shower with you, duh,"** she replied with a soft laugh before her arms found their way back around his waist. She leaned forward and pressed her small breasts to his back, her lips ghosting slowly on the back of his neck. He squirmed against her touch and swallowed thickly.

It wasn't as if he had never thought of sex before, rather he did often. As a hormonal teenage boy, he often masturbated, but the thought of having sex with his girlfriend was something he tried to avoid thinking about. There was no denial that (FN) was more experienced than himself in this type of thing. She was a year his elder and sought out by some of the older boys at the school. Of course, she had also had past boyfriends before. Although it was a little exciting to think that his girlfriend knew how to have sex, he was more embarrassed about the fact that he _did not_.

He had remembered once when Tanaka had the boys surrounding him and a laptop as the said spiker pulled up a pornographic video. The setter recalled being incredibly flustered before he, and Hinata rushed out of the room covering their noses as blood dripped from their faces. He knew Tanaka and Nishinoya were perverts, but he didn't realize they watched  _that_ in their free time. 

Now here he was being groped shamelessly by his older lover and he had no idea what to do or how to react. Her touches were soft and slow as they ran over his torso. When he felt her fingers brushing against his length he nearly jumped, not used to the feeling of another's skin touching his own. With another nervous swallow he managed to speak out meekly.

**"I-Is this a good idea? I don't know what I'm doing,"** he said quietly as he held back a moan when he felt her squeeze at his cock. He began to stiffen in her hand and he only earned a low hum in approval from her as she kissed the nape of his neck, her hand curling around him slowly. 

**"Tobio-kun... You're so cute and innocent. Let me teach you some naughty things,"** she whispered against his skin. FN wasn't going to let Kageyama get away from her this time. He was going to fully witness her need for him first hand.

 

**"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this... Watching you during practice,"** she paused as her thumb dug into the slit of his cock, coaxing a moan from him as she teased him,  **"-- your expression, your muscles... You always look so _sexy_ when you're practicing. So sweaty." ** A purr came from her lips as she began to kiss along the side of his neck, giving small nips before suctioning her mouth to his skin. He whined as she pulled her face from him, smiling at the dark mark beginning to form. He was not unfamiliar with a love bite, but he often stopped the two before things became too heated. 

  
He finally broke himself from her grasp and turned around, shyly glancing down to her with his red dusted cheeks. His cock twitched against her thigh as he leaned closer, placing his hands timidly around her waist.  
  
**"T-Teach me... how to make you feel good, (F-FN)."** Obliging to his commands, she grabbed his hands and placed between her legs. His eyes widen as he felt her wetness against his fingers. He allowed himself to explore her as she removed her hold from him. Slowly he pushed past her folds and blinked in surprise as he felt her shift against him and mewl once as he found the small nub, her clit. 

Experimentally he ran his fingers along her sensitive button and watched as she whimpered and tried to clench her thighs together. He deemed it was definitely a good reaction.

However her pleasure didn't come without reward. Her own hands found their way around his member and soon she was stroking him until he was fully erect within her hands.

She couldn't resist the adorable moans coming from his lips. Several more heated kisses were shared before Kageyama found himself to be a panting mess before her, his cock throbbing within her palm as he neared his orgasm.

**"Already about to come?"** She laughed softly into his ear as she leaned into his body, enjoying the way his fingers worked against her slick slit.

Daringly he explored her hot insides, swallowing thickly as her tight walls wrapped around his digits.

**"W-Wow..."** He whispered shakily as he closed his eyes. If wasn't long before the setter reached his orgasm, spilling himself on her hands and crying out as he orgasmed. He wasn't used to such a euphoria, and ultimately it led to his quick peaking.

A chuckle came from her and she washed off the remains before moving from him as she pecked his cheek.

**"Let's finish this in the bedroom later, hm?"** She winked at him before she exited the shower, leaving him in a surprised, panting mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note, this will be a two part! the second part will be posted at a later time. (no particular order.)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed the story!  
> don't forget to comment and review. 
> 
> i'm accepting requests and ideas!  
> the next chapter will either be ushijima or kuroo, via request. 
> 
> ( aLSO IM SO sorrY I rushed THIS AND I HAVENT RLY PROOF READ BUT ILL GO BACK AND DO IT LATER THX GUYS LUV U)


	4. unexplained desires【ushijima wakatoshi】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was rather shy.  
> they had never talked before, yet she found herself often idling by the courts ogling at the captain in admiration.  
> with a big push her friends encouraged her to make a move on ushiwaka. the results are a success!  
> however, she didn't expect to end up intoxicated with him that night after an awkward first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delay, everyone. this is LONG overdue. i've been so caught up with other stuff that i forgot to update my works (2 yrs late tbh))))) ;v;  
> also i lost my muse for a while to write fics, but i feel hella bad b/c i get so many viewers and i dont wanna let u guys down u know..  
> this was requested by someone on fanfic.net for a shy!reader x ushijima. hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> side note:  
> ive been revising this on and off since 2015 and u might notice a shift in my writing style somewhere along the way in this one shot, so plz bear w me bc it took a lot of me to finish this after finding my muse again
> 
> also i havent rly proof-read yet so sry!! lol!!

[artwork by tcppw@tumblr](http://tpccw.tumblr.com/post/85524976787/%E7%89%9B%E5%B3%B6%E8%8B%A5%E5%88%A9%E3%81%8F%E3%82%93)

[  
](http://tpccw.tumblr.com/post/85524976787/%E7%89%9B%E5%B3%B6%E8%8B%A5%E5%88%A9%E3%81%8F%E3%82%93)**pairing:** collegeau! ushijima x shy!female reader 

 **notes:** iF YOU DONT READ THE MANGA THAN U HAVE MISSED OUT oN THESE [GLORIOUS LEGS](http://i.imgur.com/IJCpB0M.png) bELONGING 2  ~~DADDY~~  uSHIWAKA

* * *

 

╪═══════╪

 

 **"You're silly... Why don't you just go say hi?"**  (FN)'s long time friend, Azumi, gave the girl a slight nudge.

A teasing smile was playing her lips as she saw the timid girl shake her head, meekly peering into the doors of the volleyball courts. She could only shake her head in response to her friend as her eyes fell upon the tall young man she knew as Wakatoshi Ushijima. There he was, in all his glory. He was a giant figure in comparison to her size with his long, muscular legs and broad shoulders. For hours she would dream over those beautiful assets of his. Of course, he had no idea. She wasn't trying to be a creep, but it didn't hurt to admire his good looks! 

 **"Are you crazy?"** She whispered in return as she tore her gaze from the young man.  **"-- I could never approach... him! He's.. like the noble, and I'm the lowly peasant girl!"**

 **  
****"Hm, okay... but this is a new year. One day, we'll get you to talk to him!"** Stifling her laughter, Azumi waved her hand in dismissal before she retreated the scene. 

(FN) was a third year college student and she had watched the wing spiker for two years now. If she kept it up, this would be her third year hiding doing so, hiding behind doors. In the shadows she would watch in astonishment. His powerful plays never ceased to amaze her. Not only was he an incredible player, but he was a widely respected individual at the university for his well rounded grades and athletic abilities. (FN) was sure there were others who fawned over the long legged ace. 

In fact other young women frequented the courts in order to deliver their love confessions to Ushijima. To their dismay they were all rejected and left to watch in the stands, reduced to nothing but mere fans who would be nothing more than such. However, (FN) felt she wasn't in any place to judge the jilted girls. The said college student was far too timid to express her own feelings to him, so, of course, she would have to commend those brave enough to face his wrath, their denial. 

She swallowed nervously at the thought of rejection. She couldn't even show her face to him, she could only gaze longingly from a distance. 

 

╪═══════╪

 

 **"Hey, Captain. That cute, shy chick is back again this year!"** Ushijima brought up an arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he shifted his gaze from his teammate, Tendou Satori (with his usual shit eating grin), to the small figure hiding behind the frame of the gym entrance. Ah, her again.

He shook his head and returned his focus to the net. They were practicing blocking drills today. He and Goshiki were demonstrating their spiking abilities to those blocking. On the opposite side of the net was Tendou, who continued to laugh as he offered more joking words. 

Despite being a third year, Tendou was so peculiar and full of energy. It's too bad he was such a sardonic kid. Ushijima would never allow the middle blocker to see his visual irritation whenever he teased the said ace. Although he never displayed his annoyance, Tendou could always pick up on it. They did have a rather strange friendship. Behind the closed doors of such a powerhouse team, moments like these were what made up the Shiratorizawa University's volleyball family. 

As Tendou continued to pester Ushijima, Goshiki broke from his concentration and stared curiously at the pair. 

**"Who is she? Does she always watch the team?"  
**

**"She doesn't watch the team, little kouhai. She watches the captain!"** The spiky haired male pointed his thumb toward the tall captain, his smile still present as he wiggled his eyes to the younger bowl cut boy. Tsutomu Goshiki being a first year wasn't there to witness the first two years of the girl's admiration, so he could only stare with wide eyes as he listened to his elder.

 **"A-A... admirer, captain!? Wooow!"** A noise of amazement came from his lips before he bit his lip, looking up to the taller male with ambitious eyes.  **"I-I mean.. Tch, that's nothing. I'll have way more fans than you!"**

 **"Don't get ahead of yourself. You have to surpass me before you can be as good as the captain!"** A snort came from Tendou as he waved his finger toward the younger male. 

**"H-Hai!"**

 

╪═══════╪

 

Evening practice was over soon enough. The team had decided to stay late for some scrimming against each other. Obviously, with Ushijima's team being the winners. What was really unusual, however, was that the said captain had been incredibly distracted during practice. Focus was generally key to the ace, so his team mates easily spotted his mistakes, though it wasn't frequent for them to happen. It was rather intimidating to approach their captain with any questioning toward his lacking performance. (Although he played perfectly well, regardless of playing a  _little_ off than his usual.) 

The spectacular male stayed a bit later than his colleagues, lingering by the net which was still up for him to do as he pleased with. He knit his eyebrows in frustration as his strong hands gripped the ball before him.  The poor thing was thrown up and smashed within the net with a rage that couldn't be matched. Why couldn't he focus?

Why? It was that dumb girl. That stupid, shy, little thing that always watched him. She was nothing special yet she continued to linger within his mind. Ah, how it aggravated him so. Tendou called her  _cute._ Sure, she was cute. No, no she wasn't! An ace player such as himself didn't have time for girls. Why else would he reject all those at fawning girls? Because... he had no time for girls, of course... Volleyball came first. Ridiculous, the idea of dating was a ridiculous notion that didn't occur to him. Yes, he was a growing young man who did spare glances to pretty young things, but he would not allow them to distract him from his goals. He would believe such things, yet the timid girl continued to be a reoccurring thought within his distracted mind.  
  
  
Besides, Ushijima had no interest in women who didn't have the courage and ambition to pursue him.  

 **"A-Ahem!"** He was pulled from his thoughts as he turned sharply to face an vaguely familiar face before him. She was a second year as he recalled, one who sometimes frequented the gym to watch their team's practices. Though he didn't bother to know her name nor acknowledge her presence, he recognized her as one of the his team's many supporters. 

  
**"It's late. Why are you here?"** Ushijima spoke with a stern tone that seemed to make the girl's posture rigid and stiff. Although she was feigning confidence, he could tell she was easily intimidated by his gigantic stature in comparison to her size. 

  
**"I have a favor to ask you... It's about my friend,"** she paused momentarily before stepping outside the doors. Returning moment later, she held another young girl who was fidgeting within her friends' arms, clearly perturbed by the unnamed girl's actions. They exchanged hushed whispers before the second girl was shoved forward. Struggling to find her footing, she tripped instead and landed upon her knees just as her friend fled the scene, leaving (FN) kneeling before Ushijima, her body quivering as she kept her gaze to the ground. It was obvious how afraid and scared she was.  

Ushiwaka just nearly turned away to ignore her, however, he found himself doing a double take as he recognized the fumbling fool before him to be the one who had haunted his mind the past several hours. That cute, stupid, shy girl!

 **"What is it that you want from me?"** He asked her, his tone unwavering although his thoughts seemed to be all over the place as he stared at the pathetic girl before him.

 **"I-I..."** From her beneath her bangs she stared up to the god like athlete and swallowed nervously before running her tongue over her chapped lips. Her face was flushed with color and her palms her shaking as she opened her mouth to speak once more.  **"P-Please go out on a date with me, Ushijima-senpai!"**

Fuck. Was that seriously it? This idiot was so nervous over asking him out on a date. He had never met someone so... nervous before. What a wreck she was, but he had to admit she was cute, just as Tendou said earlier that day. Of course, he knew that she like all others fawned over him, but just what was it that she possessed which stirred his heart so? All her traits were so... undesirable. Such a weak personality, a frail heart and the way she spoke voiced how pathetic she was. 

 

╪═══════╪

 

Ok. He had said ok.  
  
It had been uncharacteristic for Ushijima to accept the girl's request in the first place, yet he found himself agreeing to the date once he had thought back to Tendo's words. Perhaps it his team mate's incessant whining that edged the captain on in the first place. Having been given a week before their date, his colleagues belted out suggestions and advice for him prior to their meeting. Jeez... Love advice for Ushijima? That was a handful. Such chatter made him realize that his days at university were nearing an end and although he was adamant on pursuing a career in the sport after graduation the thought of a girlfriend began to linger within the back of his head. It was a small thought, nonetheless... it was annoying and persistent. 

And so, the tall legged captain had found himself on a date with the timid girl he had been so bitterly ignoring his prior years within the academy. The date went rather smoothly, despite the awkward glances he received from the girl. He had settled upon taking her a quaint restaurant, wanting to keep things simple. He wasn't one to impress, at least not purposely. Well, he didn't really know how to act around girls really. The young man didn't find much time for the female population seeing as his life was consumed by volleyball. She had obviously tried her best as to not make the man feel uncomfortable upon their night, but even through her feigned coolness, it was blatant that was she still a bumbling fool who could only flush whenever Ushijima would try to make casual conversation at her. The date wasn't entirely unpleasant though as he did enjoy his meal thoroughly. 

Their date was coming to a close as the night fall neared, but upon feeling a vibration within his pocket the stoic faced ace quickly checked his mobile before shoving it back into his coat. His expression gave away nothing though his eyes flickered briefly to the girl before him, her own eyes wide with curiosity. Once their gazes met however, she was quick to look away not wanting to embarrass herself any further. His stare was unwavering as he simply offered his arm to the smaller framed person before him, expectantly staring her down. She could only swallow thickly and comply, grabbing onto him before she was whisked away to an unknown location. 

Idle conversation was made as the pair wandered down the humid streets of the city, both sporting rather cute attire as their date was formally at a restaurant. The girl had no idea where she was being led, but being in the company of the other man was enough to keep her happy as she tried her to best to speak well with him, not wanting to be too shy, especially because it could have been her first and last date with him. Not only was she unaware of the location she was being brought to, but she was thrilled as she didn't know what sparked Wakatoshi to bring her elsewhere. She had thought they would end their night after the restaurant, and if she was lucky... maybe he would try to ask her out another day. This, however? Very unexpected. She couldn't complain though.

Only the flickering lights of neon signs were present as the neared a dimmer street. F/N felt a squeeze to her hand that motioned for her to continue along as her pace had slowed, eyes curious as they darted upon inspection of the new area. There was a sense of familiarity in the location Wakatoshi had brought her.  _I think Azumi has brought me here before...?_ Her thoughts were only confirmed as the pair followed down a series of steps before they entered a hub like area. The resounding noise of loud voices and music alike invaded her sense. The smell of alcohol and fried foods wafted within the air, reaching her nose. Her eyes widened in realization as she used her free hand, pointing her finger shakily to the male before her in accusation. Ushijima? Karaoke? 

 

╪═══════╪

 

Who would have thought that several drinks could give F/N such encouragement. She never pegged Ushijima as the type who would sing, let alone drink on the first date. The same could have been said for the younger girl though as her rosy cheeks were evidence enough of the alcohol circulating through her system. Being of such a small stature definitely had its disadvantages as the student was already drunk, her words slurring as she and the taller male sang along to an unfamiliar tune they had picked upon the karaoke machine. Perhaps it was the time of night that allowed the two to act so freely around each other. Having been tired from their previous activities, it was deemed time to "let loose". 

Witnessing the new, excitable side of F/N seemed to spark something within Wakatoshi as the larger male found himself more and more drawn to her as the night raged on. Sure, the booze gave them both an extra boost but it was allowing the player to finally comprehend the girl whose walls seemed to falter, allowing him to ease in slowly. Her personality was vibrant, and although she was still somewhat timid he had never seen her smile so often in his years she visited the gym. The same could have been said for himself. When was the last time he found himself laughing as much he did tonight? Letting himself go. Having fun. Allowing his own walls to crumble, just for once. 

 **"U-Ushijima-san! I've never had so much fun before! I didn't even know you could be fun!"** She covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from giggling once she realized it was a rather backhanded insult. A sharp glare was sent in her direction, though it was just as playful as her statement. 

 **"I can be fun -- when I want to,"** he replied gruffly, one hand holding the mic as his arm reached to grasp her smaller figure pulling her against his own lean body. 

 **"W-What?"** The heat flooded her cheeks. Was she feeling warm or was it the alcohol? Perhaps both. Beneath the colored strobe lights of the dark room, even in her hazy stare he looked magnificent. Staring up to him, she was at a loss for words by his sudden skinship, yet she could not deny how good his muscled body felt beneath her dainty hands. The atmosphere was heavy now, time was slowed and although the music was loud in the background it became nothing, nothing but a forgotten dull beat to their ears. Even as he stared down to her, she couldn't speak - - instead, on her tiptoes cutting through the thick tension she leaned up and daringly pressed her lips to his own. 

In the moment F/N didn't hesitate when kissing him as if their boundaries and consequences were nonexistent. Only until she pulled away did her eyes widen in shock. She began to stammer, pulling back from him in a hurry as if the possible repercussions had her actions suddenly flooded her mind. However, the night was full of surprises. The reaction was intense, uncalled for but it definitely was not unappreciated. Their lips were attached once more in a heated kiss. Any wavering uncertainty dissipated as the two bodies meshed together, their teeths nearly clashing from their mutual inexperience. 

A soft mewl came from the smaller girl as she panted between kisses, her soft hands gripping at the fabric of his shirt. The heated ministrations grew more fervent and the two soon found themselves quickly discarding their clothes. The music continued on, though Wakatoshi could only focus on the rapid drumming of his heartbeat and the soft breaths the two shared. Even through their drunken state it was in a mutual, yet silent agreement that the couple wished to continue in their doings. 

She couldn't help but to allow her eyes to fall over his sculpted body, her mouth salivating as if the man before possessed assets in which could only compare to the finest of luxuries, food and material items alike. Of course, he was not just eye-candy as she truly liked him. That didn't mean he wasn't any less hot though. And for goodness sake, the other's smoldering gaze indicated just how badly he wanted her back as if it wasn't obvious from the rather large tent forming within his briefs. It was a baffling case to think that she, a shy, stupid simpleton and the great Ushijima Wakatoshi would be standing before each other half naked, intoxicated, horny as hell and in a karaoke room about to fuck. 

 **"Y-You know I've never done this type of thing before, right?"** A slight falter in her confidence.

 **"You'll be my first,"** he simply says. Her heart races. To think such a popular, good-looking athlete would be a virgin was funny notion but somewhat unsurprising as volleyball consumed most of his time. His statement was enough to get her moving as she threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately once more. Though the force was nothing to his large stature he allowed himself to fall back against the leather seating behind him, holding her body between his legs as they exchanged fiery kisses. 

The heat in his groin did not cease as she shifted herself upon his lap her thighs straddling his waist. The captain leaned back against the cushions as he adjusted their positions to a more comfortable state. Through their awkward movements they never broke from the kiss, subtly encouraging each other that their inexperience wasn't an issue. The feeling of calloused hands wandered over the girl's bare skin causing a shudder to ripple through her body. His fingers idled around the hinges of her bra for several seconds, uncertain of how to unhook the contraption. F/N could not help but to break the kiss, laughing softly as she helped the older male to remove the garment, finding it funny that such a top tier player could have trouble with such a flimsy material of clothing. Ushijima's cheeks burned in return as if he had been embarrassed for the first time, but nonetheless he would definitely conquer that damned thing the next time around. 

Ushijima was left to stare at her exposed breasts, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he admired the new spectacle. Though she attempted to bring her hands up to shield his view, he ignored her quiet protests and blushing, allowing his mouth to devour at the expanse of skin before him rendering her arms useless. His sloppy kisses moved across her chest, tongue brushing roughly against the pert nubs before him as he began to stroke her sides in circular motions. The ace was unsure in what he was doing but he knew that he wanted to taste her milky skin and he definitely wished to please her. Hearing the soft moans escaping from her pretty lips was more than enough to affirm his desires. The girl's fingers found their way through his olive hair, caressing the locks and tugging gently as he continued his ministrations. His mouth felt hot against her skin, each kiss searing her enough to leave her squirming as she began to move herself against his erection, her heated core evident of her pleasure; her underwear had thoroughly been soaked through with her juices. 

Breathlessly Ushisjima pulled away from her chest, breathing heavily against her as he eyed the dark marks left upon her upper body. A feeling of accomplishment crept upon him but he said nothing as their gazes met once more. Her skin now sheen with sweat, she looked rather seductive beneath the glow of the colored lights, an appearance that mirrored to his own given the two were readily grinding against each other. Impatient and needy the remaining clothes were removed from the couple and they were left to stare into each other's eyes. 

F/N hands trembled as she placed them upon his chest, her eyes glimmering as she watched him carefully. The movement was slow and careful, but as the body beneath her moved she felt the prod at her entrance. He breathed out shakily and they shared another kiss before he sheathed himself within her slick core. The friction itself caused them both to cry out loudly, unused to the burning throb surrounding their sexes. Stretched from his size, the girl dug his nails within his skin and breathed heavily silently pleading for him to allow her an adjusting time. Several minutes passed before the two began to start up again, clumsily rutting against each other as his cock began to pound within her virgin hole.

Though the sting was still evident, she wouldn't help but to let her head lull back as her lewd noises began to grow louder. The sound of skin slapping grew more fervent as Wakatoshi's own voice grew apparent, a low and guttural groan being heard after every thrust. F/N grasped his hands with her own, trembling whils directing them toward her untouched sex. The ace didn't need to be shown twice as his thumb rubbed circular motions around her clit, drawing short gasps from her. He was good for his first time. She had heard many men couldn't find the clit on their first time and even when they did, surely they didn't pleasure their partner nearly as well as he was doing now.

With his orgasm steadily building up he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting quickly, his movements growing rather careless as he neared his peak. The same was said for the girl riding atop him as her walls clenched his member, her liquids gushing around him with every plow. Ushijima was nearly to the end and their lips had reunited as he bucked against her, their tongues meeting in a heated tango. It only took several more erratic thrusts before he was filling her to the brim with his cum. The feeling of his hot seeds within her and the rough motions against her clit were more than enough to push her over the edge as she came shortly after him with a scream. The room filled with breathless moans from the two as they rode out their climaxes together, tiredly moving until a knock was heard stilling their movements. There was a pregnant pause before a muffled voice behind the door yelled,  **"Ten minutes before closing!"**

Oh gods. F/N had nearly forgotten the two were in a karaoke joint and surely Wakatoshi did as well given their current flustered state. She was just hopeful that the loud music was enough to muffle the sounds of their romp. The female messily toppled off of the captain once they had finished, hastily cleaning herself up and redressing. The other followed in suit before they left the room and paid, ignoring the lingering smell of sex behind them. 

 

╪═══════╪

 

**"Captain, you sly dog you!"**

The next day was filled with incessant and unnecessary chatter. F/N was red faced in bed, her eyes wide with shock as she faced the two standing figures before her. Ushijima's strong arms had been wrapped around her naked body, holding her close as he eyed them wearily from the bed they rested upon. Only a blanket covered their bare bodies from the unexpected (and unwelcomed) guests, Azumi and Tendo.

The duo had barged their way into F/N's apartment the morning after, concerned of their friends' whereabouts as neither of them had texted or called. Why they came together? Who knows?

 **"Ah, Azumi-chan! I told you they would be a perfect match."** Tendo Satori sneered at the second year girl who was clapping her hands in delight as she stared back and forth between F/N and Ushijima. 

 **"Mission: Set up Ushiwaka and F/N, complete!"** The two high fived each other, ignoring the annoyed stares they received from the hung-over couple. Jeez. Those two were a handful, but props to them... Ushijima would have to thank Tendo later for the karaoke suggestion.


End file.
